marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Squadron Vol 1 1
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Sol Brodsky | Inker2_1 = Christopher Rule | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Man With the Dream! | Synopsis2 = In 1953, inventor Davis Carter develops the design for a magnetically powered rocket and tries to secure funding from Anthony Roshay of the Two-World Aeronautics Corporation but is rejected. Davis managed to gather the funds from friends and family and completed his rocket the Magno 1. Launching it on Thanksgiving Day, Davis was never heard from again and soon memory of his historical rocket flight was forgotten, until his rocket crash landed back on Earth in May of 1959. Recovering the rocket Roshay encourages his co-workers to continue the work that Davis pioneered. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = George Tuska | Inker3_1 = George Tuska | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Star Smasher! | Synopsis3 = Jet Davis takes his fianceé Dawn Revere to the planet Mercury so he can show her the memorial of his great grandfather the famous John Dixon. He then tells her the story of how he saved the Earth many years ago... It is the year 1953 and John Davis is selected to test out a new military rocket that can travel in space at a thousand miles a second. The lift off is a success and while exploring the universe, Davis is pulled toward the planet Stygia and crashes. When he wakes up he finds himself outside of his ship with a specially prepared breathing mask and surrounded by the Stygians. Their leader takes Dixon back to his lab where he reveals that that have used a magnetic device to hurtle a star toward the planet Earth that will destroy the Earth in 2 and half years, gloating that there is nothing the people of Earth can do about it. Playing on the alien leaders arrogance, John convinces the Stygian leader to let him free. John then returns to Earth to warn his people and prepare a suitable measure to save the Earth from annihilation. In February of 1955, Dixon piloted another ship into space, detonating the star with a nuclear weapon. Ironically a chunk of the star was shot back toward Stygia, destroying the planet and all on it. Another chunk crashed on the planet Mercury, and later became his memorial stone when Mercury was colonized. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker4_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Volunteer for Death! | Synopsis4 = In the year 1960, Bennett Revere -- a young mechanic and pilot -- became obsessed with flying in a rocket into space that he would sneak over to the nearby military airfield to peek over the fence. One day he was caught by guards and brought before Mayor Kenneth Hale under suspicions that Revere was a spy. While Hale believed that Revere was not a spy, he still had to follow orders and have the young man locked in the stockade, a situation Bennett did not protest as it allowed him to watch the latest rocket test. However, the test was in jeopardy later that day when one of Hale's subordinates told him that there was no way to man the ship without going over the weight limit and if they cannot launch the rocket that day, the government would cut their funding. Realizing that young Bennett was the 130 pound man they needed, Hale arranged Revere to be released and gave him his fondest wish: The chance to fly in a rocket into space. The launch is a success and while exploring the solar system, the other members of the crew nicknamed Bennett "Blast" for his constant use of the verb to describe their travel through space. When the rocket returns to Earth, Bennett is surprised to learn that Hale had gone ahead and got permission from Washington to allow him to join the ranks of his test pilots. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = George Tuska | Inker5_1 = George Tuska | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = The Last of the Martians! | Synopsis5 = While on monitor duty, Jet Dixon reports to Blast Bennett that there is a Martian ship heading toward Earth. They radio the rocket and learn that it contains the last of the barbaric VDBN tribe who have been exiled from Mars and seek to come to Earth in order to learn the ways of peace. While most do not trust the VDBN, Jet believes that the offer is genuine and takes a crew out in the Solar 1 to meet with them. Boarding the VDBN ship, Dixon meets with the VDBN leader Mxxptrm and finds that while he seeks to learn about peace, he cannot raise his hand to anything but strike when Jet offers to shake his hand. Undaunted, Jet takes the Martians to Earth after it has been cleared that they are not harboring any weapons. On Earth, Mxxptrm spots Jet out with his fianceé Dawn Revere and becomes instantly jealous and attacks Jet. Although Mxxptrm is armed with a sword, Jet manages to defeat him with his bare hands. Much to Mxxptrm's surprise, Jet spares his life. Unsure how to handle this turn of events, Mxxptrm knocks out Jet and steals away with Dawn. When Jet comes around he reports back to base and learns that Mxxptrm has also kidnapped Blast and the Galaxy council. Going after the VDBN ship, but before they can engage the vessel, Blast contacts them and tells them the crisis is over. Boarding the ship, Jet is surprised to learn that both Blast and Dawn have convinced Mxxptrm and his crew to embrace peace and shakes the Martain's hand. Welcoming him as a friend, Jet nicknames Mxxptrm "Max". | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}